1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and in particular to means for swivelly connecting a suction hose to a vacuum cleaner canister.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one conventional form of vacuum cleaner, the dirt pickup nozzle is connected through a suction hose to a wheeled canister provided with a suction fan and filter bag. The wheeled dirt pickup nozzle may include a hollow wand which is connected to the flexible suction hose.
In one conventional form, the nozzle is provided with a power driven brush requiring the provision of electrical energy from the canister through the suction hose and wand to the brush motor carried by the nozzle.
In the conventional use of such canister-type vacuum cleaners, the user extends the suction hose and wand from the canister in moving the suction nozzle over the surface to be vacuum cleaned. It is desirable to permit the user to move the nozzle about the canister and a number of devices have been developed for swivelly connecting the end of the suction hose to the canister facilitating such movement.
It is conventional to provide a hose connector which is removably inserted into the suction inlet portion of the canister. Means are conventionally provided for maintaining the electrical connection between the electrical conducting means of the hose and the power source means associated with the canister, while yet permitting the desired swivelling movement of the hose about the canister in use.
One example of an excellent canister-type vacuum cleaner having a current-carrying hose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,091 of George A. Westergren, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof. As shown in the Westergren patent, the electrical terminal means of the hose comprise a terminal adapter removably connected to the hose end to have electrical connection with contacts provided within the hose and attached to the hose wires. As further illustrated in the Westergren patent, a retaining means is defined by a housing extending about the adapter terminals forming an electrical receptacle for connection thereto of a conventional electrical connector. The terminal adapter is replaceable in the hose construction for facilitated maintenance.
M. John Somers discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,594, a canister vacuum cleaner wherein the electrical conductors of the hose are connected to a power source means carried by the canister through a cable having male and female plugs respectively at opposite ends. In connecting the hose to the suction means of the canister, one end of the hose is connected to a suction inlet. The electrical connection is made in a separate operation.
A similar arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,790 of Donald L. Kleykamp et al.